The Man from Tallahassee
foi o décimo terceiro episódio da 3ª Temporada e o 62º episódio de Lost; foi ao ar em 21 de Março de 2007. Ben tenta persuadir Locke para que ele desista de seu plano destrutivo oferecendo-lhe alguns dos segredos da ilha, e a união de Kate com Jack não funciona como o planejado quando ela descobre que Jack fez algum tipo de pacto com Os Outros. Sinopse Flashbacks Locke é entrevistado por uma funcionária do governo, que determinará se ele continuará a receber seu benefício por causa de sua deficiência. Ela pergunta seu nome, estado civil ("solteiro", sem namorada) e se seus pais estão vivos. Ele disse que nunca os conheceu e ela questionou se ele havia considerado procurá-los. Ele disse que isso não era relevante. Ela pergunta sobre seu apetite e ele responde que está bem. Quando ela questiona sobre o fato dele ter parado de enviar os recibos da terapia, ele responde que parou com a terapia porque era "perda de tempo". Então ela decide suspender o pagamento. Ele pergunta se está "temporariamente debilitado", e nos é revelado que ele sofria de depressão. Depois, em seu apartamento, enquanto assistia Exposé (Série de TV), Locke é surpreendido por uma batida em sua porta. Peter Talbot pergunta se ele conhecia "Adam Seward". Diz que ele alegava ser um empreendedor de computadores aposentado de Ontário e pediu sua mãe em casamento. Ele revelou que Seward era Anthony Cooper. Peter localizou Locke através da ficha médica de Seward para descobrir se ele era um bom homem. Locke alega que doou seu rim anonimamente e que não pode ajudar Peter. Locke confronta seu pai numa floricultura, exigindo que ele desistisse do casamento. Ele disse a Cooper que Peter estava desconfiado e ameaçou contar a Sra. Talbot a verdade. Cooper concorda em acabar com o casamento. Chegando em seu apartamento depois, Locke é abordado pelo Detetive Mason e Detetive Reed que perguntam se ele conhece Peter Talbot. Eles sabiam que ele havia ido ao apartamento de Locke e contam que os Talbots têm um negócio de $200 milhões e que Peter Talbot está morto. Locke confronta Cooper, exigindo saber se ele matou Peter Talbot. Cooper alega que a Sra. Talbot cancelou o casamento depois da morte de seu filho, deixando ele em uma situação nada lucrativa. Enquanto dizia isso a Locke, Cooper serviu dois copos de Uísque Escocês MacCutcheon. Cooper toma o drinque, deixando o outro cheio sem oferecê-lo a Locke, assim como o "sogro" de Desmond fez. Respondendo a acusação de Locke, Cooper disse que ele era um trapaceiro e não um assassino. Ele diz para Locke para confirmar o cancelamento do casamento em seu telefone. Quando Locke alcança o telefone, Cooper corre e empurra-o pela janela. Ele cai de oito andares, de costas. Os detetives visitam Locke no hospital, alegando que Cooper fugiu para o México e desapareceu. Eles são interrompidos pelo terapeuta de Locke, que exige que ele saia da cama. Ele traz uma cadeira de rodas e o coloca nela. Locke alega que não pode fazer isso, mas o terapeuta responde, "John, você foi jogado de uma janela, caiu 8 andares e sobreviveu. Eu não quero ouvir sobre o que você não pode fazer." Locke se assusta com seus dedos imóveis e chora. Na Vila Locke, Sayid, Kate, e Rousseau estão observando Jack e Tom jogando futebol quando Juliet aparece. Rousseau desaparece e Locke se posiciona para ter uma melhor visão. Juliet leva Jack para ver Ben, que estava numa cadeira de rodas, e ele aperta a mão de Jack. Kate quer resgatar Jack, Sayid argumenta que ele não queira ser resgatado. Kate sugere que Jack estivesse drogado. Locke sugere que eles esperassem o anoitecer para então conversar com Jack. À noite, Juliet caminha com Jack até sua porta. O grupo de resgate aceita a sugestão de Locke, com Sayid na frente, Locke na retaguarda e Kate entrando pela porta primeiro. Ela encontra Jack tocando piano. Quando ele pára de tocar, ele pede para que ela saia, apontando para uma câmera no teto. Ela é surpreendida por guardas com armas e Sayid é trazido para dentro. Eles perguntam se há mais alguém e Kate responde que são apenas os dois. Enquanto isso, Ben, acorda em seu quarto. Ele chama por Alex mas é surpreendido por Locke, que pergunta onde o submarino está. Ben alega ignorância até Locke mencionar Mikhail Bakunin. Alex chega e Locke a puxa para dentro do armário quando Tom veio informar a Ben que Kate e Sayid haviam sido capturados e levados. Ben pede a Richard Alpert para trazê-lo o "Homem de Tallahassee". Locke ordena que Alex traga a mochila de Sayid, e ela o faz. Ben pede ajuda para ser colocado em sua cadeira de rodas e Locke está inicialmente relutante. Ben pergunta como Locke pilotará o submarino e pergunta o que têm na mochila. Ele deduz que Locke pegou explosivos da estação de comunicações e que ele planeja destruir o submarino. "Eu conheço você, John Locke" diz Ben. Ele descreveu a vida que Locke teve, que ele passou 4 anos numa cadeira de rodas até terminar ali. Ele indagou se aquilo havia o deixado doido, e com uma amarga resposta, Locke respondeu "Eu senti minha coluna quebrar. O que você acha?" Kate está presa em uma sala de recreação. Ela está se empenhando para se libertar quando Tom chega. Ele traz Jack e alerta-o para ser cuidadoso ali, apontando para seu ouvido e para o teto, indicando que a sala está grampeada. Jack diz a Kate "aqui é onde os Outros vivem", e que as pessoas e crianças sequestradas estão seguras. Ele diz que não está do lado de ninguém e ela confronta-o sobre estar agindo desta maneira. Ele admite que eles permitiram ele ir para casa e promete voltar para buscá-la após escapar. Juliet vem até ele - eles estarão deixando a ilha na primeira hora da manhã. Ben está muito interessado na recuperação de Locke, perguntando se ela tinha sido "imediata". Locke perguntou o motivo disso não estar acontecendo com Ben e porque ele ficou doente neste lugar. Ben questiona se Locke quer destruir o submarino porque tem medo de "ir embora" e voltar a usar a cadeira de rodas. Alex chega com a mochila que pegou com Ryan, quem a estava guardando enquanto vigiava Sayid. Sayid a disse que ela parecia com sua mãe. "Minha mãe está morta." ela responde, e ele replica "Eu tenho certeza que foi isso que eles lhe disseram" antes de ser atingido por Ryan e receber o pedido para calar a sua boca. Locke questiona de onde a eletricidade vem e Ben faz uma piada sobre hamsters. Ben tentou convencer Locke a deixar o submarino lá, pois destruindo-o iria causar a Ben "um grande problema com seu povo". Ele disse que havia nascido na ilha, mas muito dos Outros, não. Aquele submarino ajudava a manter a esperança de que eles poderiam deixar a ilha. Ben prometeu mostrar a Locke "coisas que ele gostaria muito de ver". Ele sugere que a ilha contém uma "grande caixa mágica" que pode realizar qualquer coisa que desejar. Locke sugere a Ben que ele desejasse por um novo submarino. Ele disse que Ben era um hipócrita por usar eletricidade e armas. Ben perguntou por que Locke acreditava conhecer a Ilha era melhor do que ele, e Locke responde "porque você está em uma cadeira de rodas e eu não." Alex retorna com a mochila e Locke ordena que ela o leve até o submarino. Ben implora mais uma vez, dizendo a Locke sobre seu acordo com Jack. Ele diz que o submarino nunca poderia voltar pelo fato de a anomalia magnética ter desabilitado seu sonar. Do lado de fora, Alex diz a Locke que Ben estava manipulando-o. Ela lhe mostra onde fica a doca e, neste momento, Rousseau aparece observando Alex por entre as árvores. Locke entra no submarino vazio e olha a sua volta, acendendo as luzes. Ben é interrompido por Jack e Juliet em sua casa. Jack pede por "um último favor". Ele quer que seus amigos sejam libertados após ele ir embora. Ben concorda em deixá-los ir, apertando a mão de Jack e dando sua palavra que "eles irão assim que vocês deixarem a ilha". Juliet agradece a ele por manter sua promessa. Locke deixa o submarino e é capturado por Ryan e os outros, juntamente com Jack e Juliet. Locke se desculpa com Jack quando o submarino explode. Depois, Locke é algemado em canos dentro de uma sala quando Ben e Richard entram. Locke alega que Ben queria que ele destruísse o submarino, e Ben confirma que Locke "fez seus sonhos se tornarem realidade" ao ter impedido Jack de ir embora. Locke pergunta sobre a caixa mágica e Ben diz que vai mostrá-lo o que saiu dela. Ben pergunta o que ele sentiu quando seu "próprio pai tentou matá-lo". Ele disse que Locke tinha medo de Cooper e que a ilha era o único lugar onde ele nunca poderia achá-lo. Locke tinha "alguma ligação" com a ilha e isto o tornava muito importante. Ele destranca uma porta, revelando Anthony Cooper, amarrado e espancado. A reação de Anthony Cooper ao ver Locke era uma mistura de choque e medo. Curiosidades * Em um ponto, este episódio foi intitulado: 'Last Man Standing'. * Quando discutiam de quantos andares Locke poderia realisticamente cair, os envolvidos na produção procuraram fatos reais de pessoas que sobreviveram de uma grande altura. (Veja o podcast de 3/26/2007). * Locke abre a geladeira de Ben para pegar frango. Ben abre a geladeira para colocá-lo de volta. Quando Ben vai fazê-lo, o conteúdo da geladeira tinha mudado. * "Anthony Cooper, Adam Seward" é um anagrama para "Sawyer, the con man, a poor dad" ("Sawyer, o trapaceiro, um pai miserável") * A série que Locke está assistindo na televisão menciona um depósito de ouro boliviano que foi roubado as 2 da manhã "da noite anterior" e o personagem "Cobra" - que é o mesmo nome do show de Nikki, "Exposé". * O formulário do governo preenchido por Lock indica seu endereço como sendo 168 San Juan St, Tustin, California. O nome da floricultura é "Tustin Ranch Florist". * Tallahassee é a capital do Estado da Flórida nos Estados Unidos. * O pai de Locke serviu dois copos com Uísque MacCutcheon. * Várias imagens da Ilha são vistas nas paredes de diversas casas dos Outros. * Uma Breve História do Tempo (A Brief History of Time) aparece na morada de Ben. * A bandeja de comida que Locke está comendo tem o tema de caubói, com diversas marcas de gado. Duas delas tem flechas e uma, uma fechadura (lock em inglês). * Locke caiu de 8 andares e quebrou a coluna, quando ficou paralisado por 4 anos até o avião cair. * Peter Talbot é parecido com Boone: uma criança rica e preocupada. Ele foi atrás de Locke para obter ajuda e morreu por causa do péssimo julgamento de Locke. * Mais uma vez Ben reitera que nascera naquela ilha. Temas Recorrentes * Peter Talbot morre misteriosamente. * O pai de Locke tenta matá-lo. * Jack está, surpreendentemente, tocando piano quando Kate entra. * Anthony Cooper se define como um "trapaceiro" e ele está armando um golpe contra Sra. Talbot. * John Locke foi diagnosticado como tendo depressão e vive sozinho, com um aviso de "Proibido vendedores" na porta. * Peter Talbot supõe que Cooper não deve ser uma má pessoa, já que alguém lhe doou um rim. * Quando quebrou a coluna, Locke caiu 8 andares, o que o paralisou por 4 anos, até a queda do avião. * Locke tenta se redimir por seus erros anteriores ajudando os Talbots. * Locke encara o seu Nêmesis, ou alguém que se parece com ele, numa posição de superioridade. * Kate foi trancada numa sala de jogos e se senta sobre uma mesa de sinuca. * O horário do relógio de Ben é 3h20 (20+3=23). * Ben menciona uma "caixa mágica" que pode realizar desejos. * Alex, mais uma vez, diz claramente sua opinião sobre seu pai. Ela também pensa que sua mãe está morta. * Jack e Locke revivem brevemente sua rivalidade contínua depois das ações de Locke. * Quando Locke e seu pai, Anthony Cooper, estão conversando na floricultura perto da registradora, aparecem flores que custam $48. Questões Não Respondidas * Como e quando Anthony Cooper chegou na Ilha? * Por que Locke não perguntou a Ben por que ele tentou ajudá-lo a parar de apertar o botão no Cisne? * Por que Ben declara que ninguém poderá encontrar a ilha agora que o transmissor sub-aquático parou de funcionar? * Por que John Locke está molhado após ter plantado explosivos no submarino? * Por que as condições de Ben não melhoram? * Por que Tom avisou Jack sobre a sala de recreação estar sendo monitorada antes de Jack conversar com Kate? * Por que Jack e Juliet não deixaram a ilha num barco normal (como Michael e Walt)? * Por que os Outros não controlavam o pressionamento do botão? Estava claro que eles não o faziam, e percebe-se que eles gostariam de poder fazê-lo... * Por que Locke acredita viver confortavelmente na ilha, achando a possibilidade de sair e ter contato com o mundo uma "trapaça"? * Por que Locke é obcecado por evitar que todos saiam da Ilha? * Por que Locke acredita que a ilha matou duas pessoas (Boone & Eko) por nenhuma razão aparente? * Por que sempre, quando alguém pergunta onde estão as crianças, os outros e o próprio Jack dizem "elas estão seguras" e não dão uma resposta completa? Galeria Sreen Captures do episódio The Man from Tallahassee Categoria:Centrado em Locke